Confident of Yourself
by Author tanpa nama
Summary: Bayangan itu mengambil bola yang melayang di udara sebelum sempat mengenai kepala si kuning Kise. Mengerjapkan matanya perlahan—Kise akhirnya menyadari bahwa yang menangkap bolanya adalah Kuroko. Pemain Kiseki no Sedai yang terkenal dengan hawa tipisnya—bayangan.


Muka polos lelaki itu tertampil. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang dan matanya yang berwarna orange serta wajahnya yang manis membuat lelaki banyak yang berminat padanya. Tidak sedikit lelaki yang pernah menyatakan cinta padanya yang dibalasnya dengan kick yang cukup pedih. Dia juga menjadi orang yang sangat populer di sekolahnya.

SMP Teikou. Yang terkenal akan pemain basketnya yang disebut sebut sebagai Kiseki no Sedai—dan tokoh utama kita juga masuk dalam salah satu anggota itu. Namanya Kise. Ryouta Kise yang kini menjadi salah satu anggota basket di sekolahnya. Bersama teman-teman yang memiliki kemampuan khusus yang tidak bisa diremehkan. Kise Ryouta bergabung bersama dengan mereka semua.

Kiseki no Sedai. Enam anggota pemain basket yang dipercaya sebagai keajaiban karena hanya ada sepuluh tahun sekali. Dengan masing-masing kemampuan mereka yang hebat seperti Shooting, Copy-cat, Emperor Eye, dan lain-lain. Menjadikan basket tidak terkalahkan dengan kemampuan mereka yang menakjubkan.

Bola berwarna kecoklatan itu memantul ke atas. Kembali dipantulkan ke bawah dengan niatan keras untuk memasukkan nya ke dalam ring. Mata berwarna orange itu hanya menatap ring yang tidak jauh darinya dengan alis mengkerut. Sedangkan ke lima teman nya yang tengah duduk di sisi lapangan—di belakangnya dengan santai seraya berbincang-bincang dengan sesekali tawa kecil terdengar di telinganya.

**Dugh**

Dengan kesal pemuda itu melemparkan bolanya kearah ring. Namun yang salah adalah bola itu yang kembali memantul hingga menuju kearahnya.

Tidak masuk.

_Sret_

Bayangan itu mengambil bola yang melayang di udara sebelum sempat mengenai kepala si kuning Kise. Mengerjapkan matanya perlahan—Kise akhirnya menyadari bahwa yang menangkap bolanya adalah Kuroko. Pemain Kiseki no Sedai yang terkenal dengan hawa tipisnya—bayangan.

Lelaki mungil itu berbalik. Dengan memegang bola di kedua tangan nya. Bola mata lembut berwarna biru itu juga menatap Kise dengan lembut. Tanpa ada niatan mengejek seperti yang biasanya lakukan oleh Aomine atau Midorima ketika bola yang dia lemparkan tidak masuk.

Kuroko Tetsuya. Pemuda mungil yang manis. Menjadi populer karena lembut kepada wanita. Pemuda yang memiliki kemampuan-kemampuan hebat yang sulit untuk dia tiru. Pemuda mungil itu menyerahkan bolanya kepada lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Senyum manis terukir di bibirnya yang tipis, membuat Kise yang melihatnya memerah.

"Terima kasih, Kurokocchi."

Kise langsung mengambil bola di tangan Kuroko tanpa ragu. Matanya kembali menatap kearah ring dengan yakin. Kuroko menyingkir dengan cepat dan kembali pada anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang kini memperhatikan aksi Kise. Beberapa kali Kise melakukan Dribel—mencoba kembali memasukkan bola ke dalam ring dengan tepat. Namun ragu kembali menguasai hatinya, membuatnya menyangka-nyangkan bagaimana jika bolanya tidak masuk.

Keningnya mengkerut. Menepis pikiran buruknya yang mungkin saja akan membuatnya gagal. Satu kakinya dengan cepat melompat ke depan. Kembali melompat ke depan. Sebelum akhirnya melompat ke atas untuk memasukkan bola ke dalam ring.

**Dugh**

Bola kembali memantul saat tembakkan nya malah melesat kearah papan atas ring. Membuat bola itu memantul kearah yang dia sendiri tidak tau. Kelemahan nya dalam bidang menembak membuatnya lebih menjadi Small Forward. Mencopy semua gerakan musuh dan menyerahkan bola ke tim. Hingga salah satu tim memasukkan bola ke dalam ring.

Kerja sama tim, bukan.

Namun ada kalanya ia menginginkan sesekali bola itu masuk ke dalam ring dengan usahanya. Dengan tangan nya sendiri. Cetakkan point yang dihasilkan olehnya. Seperti teman nya yang pastinya dapat melakukan itu dengan usahanya sendiri. Dengan kemampuan nya yang hebat.

_Drap_

_Drap_

_Drap_

Suara itu membuatnya menoleh. Menemukan anggota Kiseki no Sedai lain nya berjalan kearahnya. Di belakangnya pria berambut hijau tengah memegang bola dengan tangan kirinya. Terdiam di tengah-tengah lapangan dengan jarak yang jauh dengan ring. Mata pemuda itu yang terhalang kaca mata menatap ring dengan serius. Mendribble bola dengan santai. Tangan kiri yang bersiap mencetak bola dengan mudahnya.

Midorima Shintarou. Pemuda yang dikenal sebagai pencetak bola terbaik. Dalam jarak jauh dengan tangan kirinya yang terbalut perban. Hanya agar tidak perpengaruh dengan hal lain pada tangan kirinya. Pemuda kidal yang selalu tenang dan dekat dengan sang kapten Kiseki no Sedai. Tanpa ada halangan ataupun ragu, dia tetap menatap ring itu dengan serius dan tangan kirinya yang tetap mendribble bola.

Matanya bergulir. Kearah kapten Kiseki no Sedai yang tengah mengamati Midorima yang tengah mendribble bolanya. Dengan baik dan tanpa gugup—serta keyakinan, Kise melihatnya seperti orang yang harus ia tiru dengan baik. Matanya kembali bergulir. Melihat Midorima yang bersiap dengan ancang-ancang tembakkan.

Lompatan pertama dengan dribel bersamaan. Lompatan kedua—dan—

_Srek_

Alis Kise mengkerut. Tembakkan jitu yang mungkin dapat ia tiru. Tembakkan dengan cara indah dan jarak yang cukup jauh dari ring yang seharusnya tidak terkena. Itu indah. Terlihat indah dan hebat secara bersamaan.

**Dugh**

**Dugh**

Bola basket itu menggelinding setelah sebelumnya memantul. Kearah kaki sang kapten yang akhirnya diambil oleh Kuroko dengan cepat. Diam-diam, Kise merasa bahwa dialah anggota yang paling payah. Mencetak basket ke ring adalah hal yang menurutnya cukup rumit. Ketidak percayaan dirinya adalah hal yang membuat semuanya menjadi lebih susah sehingga kekeliruan dalam mencetak membuatnya gagal.

Kuroko berjalan. Dengan tenang dan wajah yang tanpa ekspresi. Begitu santai. Anggota bayangan yang ada di Kiseki no Sedai. Mencetak bola ke ring dengan mudah karena hawanya yang tidak dapat diprediksi, kecuali oleh sang kapten yang memiliki pengelihatan yang dapat merasakan apapun. Anggota bayangan yang mampu menembus pertahanan musuh dengan mudah.

Pemuda itu memberikan bolanya, yang langsung diambil Kise dengan balasan senyuman tipis. Kuroko ikut tersenyum melihatnya. Pipinya yang agak tirus tercetak kemerahan yang samar. Sangat manis jika dilihat secara seksama. Mata berwarna biru dan kuning itu sama-sama bertatapan. Pipi mereka kembali memerah.

Anggota Kiseki no Sedai lain nya sibuk dengan bagaimana asumsi Kise dengan ring dan bolanya. Sedangkan sang kapten hanya tersenyum tipis dengan apa yang terjadi pada dua orang anggotanya. Matanya yang tadinya berwarna merah, kini berubah. Satu berwarna merah, dan satu lagi berwarna kuning dengan warna orange yang cukup dominan. Melihat semuanya dengan jelas.

Kise berniat mendribble kembali bola basket di tangan nya. Perasaan ragu kembali menjalar saat bola itu berada di tangan nya. Seolah tidak yakin dengan apa yang dia pegang sekarang. Sedangkan Kuroko berdiri di belakangnya dengan mata yang menatap lembut punggung lelaki di depan nya.

Dribble entah yang ke berapa kalinya dilancarkan oleh Kise. Hatinya masih merasa ragu ketika bersiap untuk mencetak kearah ring. Pikiran nya sudah beransumsi bahwa kali ini akan gagal kembali.

"Jika pada akhirnya kau ragu, untuk apa kau menembakkan bola itu ke ring? Karena pada akhirnya bola itu akan memantul tanpa masuk ke dalam ring. Kepercayaan dirilah yang mendorong seseorang masuk ke dalam kemenangan."

Kise terdiam. Bola itu menggelinding begitu saja saat tangan nya tidak lagi membuat bola itu memantul. Memantul beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menjauh dengan perlahan di lapangan basket yang cukup licin itu. Anggota Kiseki no Sedai hanya melihat bagaimana reaksi Kise setelah sebelumnya mendengar ucapan Kuroko yang secara tidak langsung menguatkan teman nya itu.

Kise berbalik. Menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan bertanya yang hanya dibalas oleh pemuda itu dengan senyum simpul seperti biasa. Tidak ada omongan lain yang meluncur dari bibir keduanya. Ucapan Kuroko masih terngiang di kepalanya sekarang. Mendorong sesuatu di dalam hatinya untuk bertindak.

Lelaki mungil yang notabene lebih kecil darinya itu mendorong dirinya untuk bersikap dengan percaya diri saat ini. Menuju kemenangan untuk membawa bola memasuki ring dengan tangan nya sendiri. Menumpahkan kemenangan nya dengan tangan nya sendiri. Menjadi orang yang bisa mencetak bola seperti anggota Kiseki no Sedai lain nya.

Kuroko yang notabene lebih kecil darinya dapat melihat semua itu dari logikanya. Mencoba memberikan nya saran dengan ucapan halus dan lembut. Mengatakan nya secara perlahan-lahan apa yang menjadikan kemenangan mutlak itu ada. Bukan hanya ucapan semata, namun juga kelakuan yang harus dipertimbangkan.

Kuroko tersenyum tipis kepada pemuda yang sedari tadi termenung dengan ucapan nya itu.

"Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun dan Midorima-kun tidak akan berhasil jika memang mereka ragu. Mereka bisa karena mereka percaya diri dengan apa yang lakukan." Kuroko melebarkan senyumnya secara perlahan hingga kedua mata indahnya menyipit. Menampakkan refleksi iris berwarna biru muda yang mendorong semangat.

Pipi Kise memerah mendengarnya. Melihat senyum Kuroko yang manis membuatnya merasa berbeda. Didorong dengan sesuatu rasa yang membuatnya seolah merasa termotivasi dengan kalimatnya yang berbeda dari Midorima atau Aomine yang biasanya kasar.

Perlahan-lahan keningnya mengkerut. Ada yang sesuatu yang dirasanya kurang.

"Kenapa Akashicchi tidak kau sebutkan Kurokocchi?"

Pertanyaan polos dari Kise itu membuat dengusan terdengar dari sang empunya. Lelaki yang menjadi kapten di Kiseki no Sedai. Seijuro Akashi. Bakat Emperor Eyenya membuatnya dapat melihat apapun dari dari sudut apapun dan sedetail apapun. Membuatnya dapat memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi dengan gerakan selanjutnya dan serangan apa yang akan dilancarkan oleh musuhnya.

"Kemenangan sudah berada dipihakku." Ucapan singkat dan dingin itu keluar dari bibir tipis sang kapten, membuat Kise menolehkan kepalanya.

Midorima membenarkan kaca matanya. Bola matanya yang berwarna hijau lembut menatap Kise dengan pandangan tenang seperti biasa. Salah satu dari anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang selalu bersikap tenang dalam keadaan apapun. Mempersulit memperkirakan gerakan nya kepada lawan, kecuali Akashi dengan mata Emperornya.

"Akashi-kun selalu percaya diri—Nanodayo." Kepala bermahkotakan warna hijau itu kemudian menoleh kearah anggotanya yang lain. Murasakibara, yang tengah memakan keripiknya dengan santai, dan Aomine yang tengah bersidekap dengan mata yang memandang kearah Kise dengan satu alis terangkat naik. "Menurut Oha-asa kepercayaan diri memang membawamu pada setiap kesempatan yang indah."

Lelaki berambut biru dan berkulit tan mengangguk. Meski dalam hati menggerutu karena wakil kapten nya itu selalu membawa horoskop dalam setiap perkataan nya, namun ia tidak berani membantah. Salah-salah tetapan tajam akan dilayangkan oleh Midorima padanya.

Aomine Daiki. Salah satu anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang memiliki kepribadian yang agak kasar, dan barbar. Meski begitu, sikap kerja samanya bisa diandalkan dalam tim.

"Jadi kau harus percaya diri saat kau menembakkan bola itu ke ring." Aomine ikut berkomentar dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan mengingat sudah banyak yang menyemangati teman satu timnya itu. Ada perasaan janggal juga, setaunya Kise dapat menggunakan copy-cat dengan baik, seharusnya dia bisa dengan mudah memasukkan basket itu ke ring, bukan?

Kise yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum. Senang serta semangat tidak terpatahkan mendapatkan dukungan dari teman se-timnya. Saling menguatkan dan memberikan motivasi dengan kepercayaan diri temannya, bukankah itu salah satu dari tugas teman?

Kuroko ikut tersenyum melihat Kise yang mulai ceria kembali. Tidak dapat diragukan bahwa hatinya ikut senang dengan apa yang Kise rasakah saat ini. Hawa kebahagiaan yang menguar membuatnya ikut merasakan hal itu. Teman yang bisa diandalkan oleh teman nya yang lain adalah arti sebenarnya dari sebuah teman.

Kuroko ingin juga seperti itu. Dengan Kise yang semoga saja menjadi teman baiknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

—**The End**—

~Fujimaki Tadatoshi~


End file.
